Penders' Characters
Julie-Su *All the named Brotherhood prior to the Encyclopedia's publication, and concepts thereof **Spectre *All the Dark Legion and concepts thereof: such as the Dark Egg Legion **Kragok **Lien-Da **Luger **Moritori Rex *Enerjak... kind of... **Penders owns the Dimitri version, which was not meant to be it's own character and was simply an alias. The actual character "Enerjak" was created by Ian Flynn in the encyclopedia and through Knuckles, and the Knuckles of Dark Mobius. *Dimitri *Remington *The Echidna Security Team (darn, they were some of the most popular characters! I have totally heard of them!) *Lara-Le *Wynmacher and other minor echidnas like Bimmy. *Echidnaopolis and Albion *Elias Acorn *Meg Acorn *Alicia Acron (Prime) *Geoffrey St. John **And likely his counterpart Jeffrey St. Croix *Drago *Hershey *Most of the Wolf Pack (not the concept of the Wolf Pack itself though as that's from SatAM, including Lupe and whatnot) *General Von Stryker *Harry the Cabbie *Ivan Robotnik *Lara-Su *Kneecaps *Cobor *Salma *Rutan *Rob'O Hedge *Mari-An *Friar Buck *Lil' John *Valdez, Liza, and other Rainbow Valley chameleons *Archimedea *Deo Volente and the other Fire Ants *Aurora *The Substitute Freedom Fighters **Hamlin **Cyril **Penelope Platypus the Platypus **Arlo (Green Abomination) **Dylan (Bob Dylan) *General D'Coolette *Saffron the Bee *Mello the Bee *Feist *Kodos *Uma Arachnis *Dr. Quack *Jules Hedgehog *Bernie Hedgehog *Bear Pack **He did not create Diesel, but he took him anyway! *Anti-Freedom Fighters (Suppression Squad) - still usable by Archie in their current incarnations, but Probably not. **Evil Sonic - but not Scourge **Evil Antoine - but not Patch **Evil Sally - but not Alicia **Evil Rotor - but not Boomer **Evil Tails - but not Miles Characters he did not make but still stole *The Nocturnus Clan (excluding the Gizoids) - presumably, since he believes that they are identical in every way to his Dark Legion. Though evidence suggests that he may not have them. **Shade **Ix **Nestor **Twilight Cage Pirates *Diesel - as mentioned above *Knuckles the Echidna - though he has called him "the Praetorian" so that SEGA does not sue him *Sonic and the Freedom Fighters - not them specifically, but he was somehow able to steal their anti selves *Robo-Robotnik (but not Robotnik or Eggman) - don't know how, makes no sense *Darth Vader - see the Dimitri page *Enerjak - "character" was made by Ian Flynn based of the "alias" that Ken Penders made for his Dimitri character. *Chaos Emeralds - he calls them "Power Cores", again so he won't be sued. *Mobius - because he is not original he even kept the name *Dr. Zachary - From Sonic the Comic. *Note: he has recently said on Twitter that he might be buying some of the characters that were owned by the other creators (maybe even the Fleetway ones and whatnot), so much for your confidence in your characters and having your own sandbox to play with. Gotta catch 'em all, motherfucker! Things that Archie are unable to use for the moment because of the lawsuit Archie will be able to use these things again eventually, but not for the moment for some reason. But it seems they choose not to use most of these things instead. Note that allegedly NONE of these can ever be used by IDW. *Everything associated with Light Mobius **E-107 Theta **Tikhaos *Althair (Penders could not get permission from original owner Althair, so he replaced him with Auri-On) *Tiara Boobowski Other things Archie are (permanently?) unable to use (Hopefully unrelated to Penders) * Sonic the Comic characters * Sonic X characters (possibly including those they created) * Martin Adams book characters * OVA characters * SEGASonic Bros? * Sonic Manga characters. * Princess Alucion * Sonic Adventure Gamebook characters Uh-oh... *Nixus (Penders is going to sue.) *Kai (Penders might think this Kung Fu Panda villain resembles Dark Enerjak, who he believes belongs to him) *Perci Bandicoot (Uh Ken Penders might sue SEGA into thinking that Perci is a rip off of Julie Su) Category:Characters